megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Otherarrow
Thank you for the minor corrections ^^ BLUER一番 13:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Otherarrow! A user recently nominated the Megami Tensei wiki for inclusion in our gaming footer program. I was wondering if you would be interested, as the site meets all of the requirements. Please let me know! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :The only problem I see is how the all white box might clash with our darker colored skin. We already have a similar infobox that built into the main page. I think if the footer is intrusive to the page design, that would be a problem.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:33, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It actually has a transparent background ;) Raylan13 (talk) 16:47, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough then.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Adding you now :) If there's any issue with appearance clashing with design, it can be tweaked via css. Destiny decided to go that route. Raylan13 (talk) 16:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Adding TMS #FE stats Hi Otherarrow, I know your active for both Megten and Fire Emblem and I was wondering do you know who create the TMS stats for the Fire Emblem wiki? AzureJay (talk) 12:22, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :This is from today, so why didn't it notify me? Weird. Anyway, KhangND made the TMS stat template, which is actually a specfic "mode" of the FE Wiki's CharStat. The SMT Wiki uses a different type of stat template, so I am not sure if the set up and code would be compatible.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh ok thank you. AzureJay (talk) 3:53, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Great Will I've heard the Great Will is written differently in every game. Nocturne, SMTII, and even IV has it written differently. In Final/Apocalypse it's written as Great Reason.-- 22:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :If I recall, in the Japanese, it's consistently "Will of the Universe" or whatnot. Seems like Atlus USA forgot (or just didn't notice) that they localized it as "Great Will" in Nocturne and (I think) the Raidou games. Unless you mean it's different in the Japanese versions of the games, then...man I dunno (though I want to say it is the same between MTII and SMTII).--Otherarrow (talk) 22:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry yes I meant in the Japanese version. Nocturne, IV, and IVA have it written differently in each one.-- 22:38, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Hrm. Really? Not even consistent between the IV games? Well, is Nocturne consistant with MTII and SMTII? What do the IV games call it? IVA is Great Reason, right?--Otherarrow (talk) 22:40, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Great Reason is 大いなる理 while Great Will has been written as 宇宙の大いなる意志 and 大いなる意志. I saw the ones posted for IV and Nocturne on a deleted thread.-- 23:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, one of the Great Will Japanese names includes the other, so I think it's clear they are refering to the same thing (though I wonder what it directly translates to? My guess is "Great Will" and "Great Will of the Universe", but I know zero Japanese and am just guessing based on what I've read elsewhere). Great Reason is...weird, but due to the similar name and near identical role, I think we can note it as an alternate name for the same thing and not a new thing.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:34, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I found the missing ones. Nocturne had 大いなる意思 and IV had 理. The idea seems to be to write it differently each game. :::::How annoying. Well, we should note it. It seems pretty clear that it is referring to the same thing in each game (they are all very similar names, and even the one that isn't, IV, is linked to the IVA name). Can you work that into the article somehow? We'd need literal meanings of course.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:02, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Night Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE used Nocturne for a demon race, but I'm not sure if it was for the Night race demons or something else. Great Mara (talk) 01:47, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Huh. Well, it wasn't noted on the page anywhere, so I thought it might have been a outdated fantranslation or something.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::It's in the French version abbreviated "Noctur." (@2:29). "Night" in English does not translate to "nocturne" in French.https://translate.google.com/#en/fr/night -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:18, August 25, 2016 (UTC) P5 Source Here's Hecate. Here's here's Satanael and the trophy for fusing him Returning returning personas :Satanael doesn't have anything identifying him as such, no text. So we know that Joker has an ultimate Persona and it's a big demon guy. We already had Hecate source though, and the returning Personas are always nice to have! So thanks!--Otherarrow (talk) 22:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) : Here's Trophy list with his name. He's also summoned doing Demon Lucifers pose, thus his pose in the above image. He's also a good 100 ft or so tall like the final boss.-- 23:13, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, nice. We are good to go then. (Also, wow, that's tall.) Thanks for all the help!--Otherarrow (talk) 23:30, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: Datamining confirmed all playable and story important Co Ops (Yuki Mishima, Igor, Caroline/Justine) can not be reversed as well.-- 23:56, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I am surprise they brought that back at all. If I recall, the only link that could be reversed in P4 was one you had to go out of your way to mess up. Still, handy and good to note on the Cooperation page.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:05, September 17, 2016 (UTC) : Harus ultimate Astartet, Kamususanoo Yusuke's ultimate, Loki Goro's Fool Persona-- 19:04, September 18, 2016 (UTC) : All the ultimates and Loki. Morgana's is Mercurius.-- 19:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks! Though I can't tell what Makoto's is; I think that and Futaba's are the only ones we don't have (sourced or otherwise)? ::Below: I didn't need spoilers (though I expected him to be antagonistic to a degree; a detective doesn't just up and join the group he's working the case against without something being up), but thanks for the heads up?--Otherarrow (talk) 19:47, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: He des not have that persona as an ally and only when using the Fool Arcana. Makoto's name was revealed in a better image. That one has been around for awhile. It's Anat.-- 20:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::I figured that much. An evil Fool...who is a detective. Huh. Not ringing any bells at all, no sir. Anyway, while I've seen the image of Anat up, I haven't seen a name attached anywhere.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:21, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Rebels and thieves against Divine Authority to the human based personas rebellion against human order.-- 20:25, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That seems a bit of a stretch for me, (I can't find how that applies to Mercurius or Hecate; Anat seems like a stretch but kinda sorta?) but eh, sure. Good enough!--Otherarrow (talk) 20:30, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Pardon the intrusion, though Mercurius is the god of trickery and thieves, Hecate was a titan that helped Zeus in his rebellion --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 20:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Mercurius is also a member of the main pantheon (what with being Roman Hermes and all) and never actually rebelled against the divine authority (likely because he was a part of it!). So he fits the overall theme of the game, just not the stated theme of the Ultimate Personas. I think a closer theme for the Ultimates would be "gods associated with trickery, outlaws, and vigilantism", as opposed to the Initials being "mortals associated with trickery, outlaws and vigilantism". Heck, even Loki would fit this theme. Let's not overthink this.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:16, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I recall some legends where he made trouble for the Gods and that's why he was included amongst them. There was also a legend I believe where he hid away a woman meant to go to the underworld and let her live instead.-- 22:16, September 21, 2016 (UTC) : Futaba's Ultimate Prometheus-- 08:01, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, that should be all the playables then? Does Goro have an Ultimate Persona, or does he just have Robin Hood as a playable?--Otherarrow (talk) 12:38, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Robin Hood as playable. His Co Op is story related and isn't maxed until after he leaves.-- 13:06, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Loki Proof Grabbing it right now, but several people have beaten the game. Goro turns out to be an insane traitor/liar and has Loki. 18:14, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Delete the Persona Stalker Club Official Line Sticker images from the Persona 5 character images Hi Otherarrow! I accidently make a big mistake on adding it to the Persona 5 character images. Will you delete the images I just upload that doesn't related to persona 5 or somethow remove them, please. I promise this won't happen again and I'll be sure to double check it. AzureJay 1:43, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know why I need to delete them. Can't you go onto the image page and fix the category?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:43, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Yaldabaoth Sorry about my edit comment being rude, but you should know the Four Archangels are the voiced mibosses you fight in the final dungeon. Enemy Shadows on the map are also angels.-- 22:13, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :As I mentioned in my revert, yes, thematically he is based on YHVH and has angel themed enemies ad midbosses and so on...but he isn't YHVH (as the Demiurge is in other games), he isn't created by YHVH, he isn't even an outside power, being another creation of human desires like pretty much every Persona final boss since Nyarly. The comparison to the Devil Summoner Demiurge is fair I feel. Despite later/earlier games using the Demiurge as an avatar of and/or stand in for YHVH, in Devil Summoner and P5, he is an independent entity who happens to be themed after the Gnostic interpretation of Him. If that makes sense.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:44, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :It's not really as Yaldabaoth and his forces really are associated with Law. You have to remember that the spinoff series also have Angels represent Law even when YHVH himself is not in the setting, which includes the likes of Majin Tensei and Devil Children, something Devil Summoner Demiurge lacks completely. He may not be YHVH himself, but his forces are meant to represent Law in the setting. So saying he's not connected to YHVHs himself is a moot point. Thus the Four Archangels trying to smite/convince the Thieves to embrace the new world at the end.-- 23:03, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I think we are interpreting the note in different ways. I've read it as not "despite the name, he has no connection to YHVH whatsoever" and more "despite the name and later/earlier uses of the name/design, he is not YHVH nor a member of his forces". It would be like if a later Persona game had Lucifer be the final boss and reveal that this Lucifer is the embodiment of humanity's pride and arrogance as a species or something. Obviously, he isn't the same entity as the Louis from the mainline games (which he would coexist with, seeing how the Persona games connect with the Devil Summoner games), though there are thematic connections between them. Am I making sense?--Otherarrow (talk) 23:10, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I do believe we reach different points from this as the angels always represent Law save for the bizarre case of Nocturne. Also that last point wouldn't make sense cause Yaldabaoth was already Pride and Arrogance. It proved to be his undoing in the end.-- 23:18, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, good point, but it was just an off the cuff example; I needed the hypothetical "Persona Lucifer" to represent something that would mark him clearly as a different being from Louis. I think the note you added pretty much clarifies things sufficiently. Sorry for the trouble!--Otherarrow (talk) 23:20, September 21, 2016 (UTC) A question about formatting On the bottom of some articles, there's a "-" template which creates an unnecessary space. It's present on Junpei Iori's article, but not Yukari Takeba's. Why is it there? Can we remove it? —AlexShepherd ツ 16:08, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, the template makes a hard section break, and is used to prevent pictures or templates from one second to obtuse or mess with the formatting of the following section. If you feel there is no need, remove it, but I don't really see the harm.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:40, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. Here's a full list of the articles it's on: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:-?namespace=0&limit=500 :::Feel free to help. Also, I've never seen it mess with the formatting of other templates. —AlexShepherd ツ 16:47, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Like I said, it's not a concern. The main problem I've found is when a template in one section is tall enough in proportion to the accompanying text that it "pushes down" or even overlaps with images and templates in another section, causing the page to not view correctly. This hard second break prevents that, as it causes the next section to start after all the templates in the prior section end, instead of just the text. Whether you wish to remove it on pages where you feel it is unnecessary is up to you.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:10, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sorry, but I'm not sure what you mean. If you could find a wiki article with this error, it would help me understand it better. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:16, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I can't think of one at the top of my head. Just don't worry about it.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:26, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Caroline and Justine There are two fights against them. One during the path to the best ending and one for New Game Plus. The first one is scripted to end after some fighting.-- 16:17, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :That'd explain it then. It seems like they wanted to try and fit the traditional "Velvet Room attendant" boss battle with their twist, which lead to the truanted plot battle? Oh well.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:20, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Code request Can you please insert code into: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css?action=edit The code is: /***********************************************/ /* Remove video name in captions */ /***********************************************/ .WikiaArticle .article-thumb .title { display: none; } What this does is remove the file names of videos in articles, since it's totally unnecessary. It also frees up space. Please and thank you. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:16, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :There are videos in articles? But alright.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:52, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Portraits and Artwork Regarding avoiding adding portaits with artwork, should the Cat portrait added on this Morgana revison therefor be removed? I want to avoid making any mistakes in further edits, so thank you for the previous clarification! Giberious (talk) 20:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd move it down to the gallery. The main issue is the pretty obvious clash in artstyle, shading, size, etc between the artwork and the portraits; the artwork tends to me more stylized in both drawing and shading, despite both being Soejima. If that makes sense? (And no one ever added "Human Teddie" portrait to his infobox, did they?)--Otherarrow (talk) 20:32, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler policy Doesn't the spoiler warning on the front page negate the need to avoid spoilers? This wiki seems to follow a "no spoilers near the beginning of the article" policy, but it's not written in the Manual of Style. I feel we should clarify this... —AlexShepherd ツ 14:56, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :I think these things are a case by case basis. Take Joker, for example: Persona 2 deliberately obscures his identity and even gender until Mt. Iwato, and the player (and characters in universe) are misled to believe that Joker is actually "Big Sis" from their childhoods. Stating Joker's identity right at the top of the article does kinda spoil a good bit of the mystery, doesn't it? Contrast JOKER, who is revealed to be Tatsuya Sudou almost right away and the issue becomes not discovering who he is, but how to corner and stop him. Also, in a more difficult case, despite Atlus trying their hardest to make sure everyone who even thought about Persona knows who P4's killer is, I've been trying to avoid directly stating as such when unnessicary, even removing reference to him being an antagonist on his appearance section, since it's a big reveal. :In other words, while the spoiler warning does negate the need to avoid spoilers, it's a courtesy to the readers to avoid, say, spoiling a murder mystery or a major reveal as soon as they click on the associated character's article. If that makes any sense?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:06, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I dunno, I feel spoilers just come with the wiki territory and are to be expected, and that going to Wikipedia/Wikia and complaining about spoilers is like going to a zoo and complaining there are animals in it. You may view hiding spoilers near the beginning of articles as a "courtesy to the reader", but we don't have to do it. I mean, I don't really care if Joker=Jun isn't listed, but at the very least, as an admin of the wiki, you should have clear cut rules on your spoiler policy and at least list it in the Manual of Style. —AlexShepherd ツ 16:43, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not talking as an admin of the wiki, but as a user and reader with opinions. Obviously, spoilers are going to be there, but if one of the first things a reader sees on, say, Adachi's page is something referring to him being the killer in P4, then we have a bit of a problem. The same goes with any secret or reveal, such as Joker's identity in Innocent Sin, the identity of the man in black in P5, Ikutsuki's true motives in P3, or hell, the nature of the "other Mikage-cho" in P1. (didn't mean to use all Persona examples, huh). If they want to keep reading, they have accepted that they might find something they might not be ready for, but it shouldn't be one of the first things they see. :::And, again, I am not sure what policy can be written down because, again, it's a case by case basis. Some "reveals" (such as JOKER being Sudou or Nanashi being reincarnated Akira) are revealed so early or nonchalantly that trying to obscure it is a bit silly (I am pretty sure JOKER only has his own page separate from Sudou is both a completion's sake thing as well as being grandfathered in), while others are actual reveals and twists that we shouldn't expose readers to without a care, and others still are cases where the character in question isn't revealed at all until, well, the reveal (such as Izanami, P5's final boss, and arguably Nyarly in IS). Some things we need to say outright "Nyarlathotep is the main antagonist of Persona 2" or because that is where their character and role begins; meanwhile saying "Tohru Adachi is the main antagonist of Persona 4", while technically correct, is kinda a dick thing to put up top for people still playing the game or readers just article hopping, since it's a major reveal that changes how you view the character and his actions. :::I'm probably not making any sense, am I?--Otherarrow (talk) 17:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::I get what you mean, but you ignored my concern which I talked about in the last part of my past reply. In your free time, you should write up a clear spoiler policy in the MoS. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::As I said (twice), I actually don't know what the spoiler policy would entail due to the case by case nature of some of these spoilers and reveals. What we decide re:Adachi (for example) wouldn't work for, to use an example from the same game, Izanami. And doing something like obscuring Naoto's gender (sticking with the P4 examples) because it is technically a reveal would be just needlessly obtuse for the sake of it. So I wouldn't know where to start aside from a vague "don't put spoilers in the opening line or character templates...unless you do".--Otherarrow (talk) 19:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::There is a note pertaining to spoilers in the MoS but it conflicts with what Bluerfn told me the last time I asked about it. They wanted me to wait either 2 weeks or 2 months after the US release of a game. After that the spoiler templates were fair game for removal. Great Mara (talk) 21:36, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Sae maid Is there a specific reason you deleted that pic of Sae in her maid outfit? Do you think it's fan-made or something? —AlexShepherd ツ 08:46, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's fanmade. Only the teacher shows up in a maid outfit, from reports.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:58, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Guest playable characters should we decide to create an article of guest characters in the game? http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Guest, mostly FF got a lot of guest characters. if you don't want to create this article I suggest, I understand. Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:20, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Unlike FF guests who have a tendency to be as large as the "final" party when added up, if not larger, or have some gimmick (not directly controllable, lacking access to certain game commands, etc), temporary characters in Persona tend to function like any other character (and in P2 even have ultimate Personas) and splitting them off or listing them separately is largely redundant (not to mention spoilerific in P3 and 5's case).--Otherarrow (talk) 11:15, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Can I ask something Why dd you delete the cut in for Yukari in Persona 4 Arena?Pof203 (talk) 18:14, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yukari wasn't in Arena, for one?--Otherarrow (talk) 22:43, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :What about Ultimax?Pof203 (talk) 17:17, November 5, 2016 (UTC) ::What about it? They are two different games. That is like saying Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl are the same game (seriously, I don't understand your question).--Otherarrow (talk) 17:24, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Otherarrow, can you restore Yukari's cut in? http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Cut-in#Gallery It's the only one missing on the cut-in gallery, and although it may have been categorized incorrectly, it was still a real rip of it. —AlexShepherd ツ 14:44, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Done. I dunno why I deleted it; might have been an honest mistake. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:09, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello! There seems to be a mistake made in the Gallery of Goro Akechi, specifically the portraits section. One of the images is labeled 'Cognitive Goro' but the image is of one of normal Goro's 'evil' portraits. I can understand the mistake because the difference between normal evil Goro and cognitive Goro's 'neutral' expressions is very subtle and can be hard to notice. I'm just wondering if it can be fixed at any point. I have the actual cognitive Goro image so you can compare. --TLGR2014 (talk) 08:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC)TLGR :In which case, you can easily correct it? Just change the caption of the wrongly labeled one and add the new one under a proper filename. Remember, wikis can be edited, that's the point! You don't need permission to edit.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:11, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Goro's Page I only asked about the problem with Goro's gallery because Goro's page is locked for editing. I would have made the changes myself already if it wasn't. TLGR2014 (talk) 11:21, January 26, 2017 (UTC)TLGR2014 :The block is only for new and unregisitered users and you clearly are registered? Hmm. Prob should just wait a bit. As someone with no real P5 knowledge (trying not to spoil myself more than the wiki already has) I don't try to poke around in there but I'll see what I can do.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:25, January 26, 2017 (UTC) I've checked multiple other pages on the Wiki and I can edit those, but when I go back to Goro's it has a padlock. When I click on that, it says this page is protected to prevent editing. TLGR2014 (talk) 11:31, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :No no I gotcha. Like I said, the lock is against anon and new editors to prevent vandalism; just keep editting and waiting and it should let you through eventually. Unless you would like to reupload the image and I'll stick it on there?--Otherarrow (talk) 12:08, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Nyarlathotep What is the reason for the trivia to not be relevant considering it's true? I want to know so I don't change it again.Crok425 (talk) 05:46, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :The only thing that's true is that there was a lot of fan speculation that Kagutsuchi might be Nyarly before Ultimax came out...but as speculation (and disproven speculation at that) it has no real place on the wiki. The only place we can explicitly say Nyarly is homaged is the black butterfly in Shadow Aigis's intro (countering nicely with Aigis's own encounter with Butterfly Philemon)--Otherarrow (talk) 15:15, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Ah, okay, makes sense. On that note, would it be too far fetched to put that they have the same antics and powers? They are the only ones in the series to do such things. Crok425 (talk) 15:50, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Takeda and Shiori Please keep in mind I haven't played P1/P2. If Takeda has a Persona, why doesn't his article mention anything about it? Shouldn't he have a Persona in his infobox? If Shiori doesn't have a Persona, then why does she have hers listed as Joker? —AlexShepherd ツ 21:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Takeda's Persona is unnamed, so we got nothing to list for it. ::Shiori is infected with the Joker curse off screen; the story explicitly states that she otherwise doesn't have a Persona, as she refused to tell Philemon her name and complete the contract when she was younger. (Honestly, I think the only person who should be listing Joker as their Persona is Sudou, as he's the only one who actually has it as a Persona. The infected Jokers have it mainly as a sign of their curse and some of them, such as Noriko, show no hints they have Persona using ability otherwise.)--Otherarrow (talk) 21:56, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :::If Shiori doesn't have a Persona, then I think you should remove it from her infobox. Also, do you know if either Tamaizu Nirasawa or Haruo Weyland have Personas? —AlexShepherd ツ 23:37, March 12, 2017 (UTC)